


Once Bitten Twice Shy

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew he was the only one to blame for the situation he found himself in. </p>
<p>Which was stuck on a chair surrounded by mountain ash as his lovers decided what to do with him. </p>
<p>--<br/>Chris, Peter, and Stiles go through their first real fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/gifts).



> The lovely Akira is ever so kind to me and accepted this version of the prompt they gave me which turned out a lot angstier than I had originally intended.
> 
> (ORIGINAL PROMPT)  
> *eagerly raises hand*If you are taking prompts, how about a Stetopher story in which Peter tries to get back in Chris and Stiles' good graces after upsetting them, but everything he does just makes it worse. Seriously, it's like he's got a hex on him. No one could be this unlucky. Hell, even his words are failing him and that is just not right; words are his forte. He must fix this or else find a 5 star hotel, cause he knows his men will not inviting him into bed tonight otherwise.  
> \--  
> See that lends itself to more humour than what I churned out. *sigh*

Peter did not usually insult, and mock, those closest to him without a reason or without much forethought. Sure, he did not care so much about acquaintances, and even some pack members, but he only had a few people closest to him and he did not want to alienate himself from them. 

Thus he stuck to sass that was harmless and could easily be shrugged off. 

So he was just as shocked as Stiles and Chris when he blurted out something almost unforgivable to the two of them. He cannot even be sure what possessed him to say it. There was no excuse for it and he knew he was the only one to blame for the situation he found himself in. 

Which was stuck on a chair surrounded by mountain ash as his lovers decided what to do with him. 

“You know I’m-” 

“If you finish that sentence with _sorry_ there will be an almost endless supply of retribution in your future.” Stiles cut him off, his eyes bright in their anger.

Peter snapped his mouth shut, even though he really was truly sorry - something which was an almost unheard of occurrence for him. Though his being sorry was becoming more common, at least around Chris and Stiles. 

Chris stepped up behind Stiles and massaged his shoulders, the tension visibly easing around his eyes. It made Peter ache to be the one taking away his young lover’s pain, to be the anchor upon which he rested instead of the dinghy floating out to sea. 

Chris pressed kisses to the spot just behind Stiles’ right ear, nuzzling him. The sight of it warmed Peter right through but made his wolf itch to break free of his prison and join them. 

Peter started to rise but a sharp look from Chris kept him seated. He wondered how long they were going to make him wait there. 

He was not one for wasteful movements but he could not deny that he felt restless, wanting to tap his foot or his fingers. Anything to shake away the buzz that was building under his skin.

Peter thought perhaps he would have been able to sit still, and not have it be a test on his patience, if it were anyone but his two lovers holding him captive. He could play the waiting game, was a master at tactical movements of inaction, but that was when he was dealing with enemies.

His wolf did not like the separation from the two, did not like the immobility to which they had been stuck. His wolf wanted to soothe and comfort, prostrate itself before it’s mates in the hopes of forgiveness - and Peter was not faring much better. 

He wanted them to rake him over the coals and be done with it. He wanted his punishment - swift and sure like any Alpha would hand out - so that he could once again be reunited with his lovers. 

This waiting, this indecision and prolonging was a human trait and one Peter did not like at all. He loathed it, even. He was stuck at the mercy of his lovers though and nothing he said would sway them.

Looking back, Peter thinks maybe he was itching for a fight. It happened in packs all the time, and once the aggression had been fought out all parties felt the better for it. Humans did not do that though. They had left their baser instincts behind and were ruled by intellect, which was not a bad thing, but sometimes a good fight solved lots of issues.

Chris had told him before that his need to fight was not healthy but Peter thinks that his lovers sometimes forget that he is not purely human, that a wolf resides just beneath the surface. He plays human well, but that’s all it is, an act.

Sometimes, he was willing to admit, he forgot that his lovers were not wolves themselves. That though they acted like it with their pretty snarls and almost instinctive scent marking, they were just humans playing at being wolves. 

He snarled in frustration before he thought better of it and Stiles walked out of the room. He bit his bottom lip so hard it bled to keep from calling out to the young man. 

“One day you’re doing to learn to shut that mouth of yours but it’s going to be too late.” Chris sighed at him as he crossed his arms and faced Peter full on. 

Peter is not sure he could have helped perceiving those words as anything but a threat. They were going to walk away on him?

“Really Christopher? Our first real fight and you two are already talking about leaving me? I think sometimes you forget I’m not whole and healthy up there, that I still have a few screws loose. But that’s not something you have to deal with right? You two were just waiting for me to slip up, for an excuse to hightail it out of here. But you gave it your best shot, right? I should be thankful you two have stuck around even this long, am I right?” He chuckled, the sound a harsh choking sound burbling up his throat. 

“For fucks sake Peter. Do you even hear yourself? Have you forgotten what you said to us? Do I need to remind you because it’s not just something you can excuse away, or even run away from like you seem to want to do.” Chris stood his ground, stance wide as if braced for a fight. The longer Peter sat there being towered over and caged in, the more he wanted to fight - consequences be damned.

“Am I to conveniently ignore how you did not deny that you and Stiles were leaving? Or is it that I’m going to be tossed out, left a stray for the pack to deal with?” Peter could feel the shift pulsing up his veins. He wanted to tie his lovers up and never let them leave him while at the same time he wanted to run and hide from the bullets they were sure to shoot at him.

“Like I said, you want to run away. Are you afraid of commitment Peter? Does the idea of long lasting bonds terrify you so that you cannot let yourself, and us, be happy?” Chris challenged, face unreadable and scent blocked.

Peter hated the disadvantage he felt. He could not hear Chris’ heartbeat, or Stiles’ wherever he was in the house, and he could take no comfort from their scents either - even if they were tinged with anger. 

He took deep breaths to try and center himself but his anchors were not there. He relied on scent the most and though he could see Chris it did nothing to soothe his wolf. He snarled at Chris as the shift took over him.

Chris sighed and shook his head, most likely in disappointment. It just further enraged Peter. _Did they not know what they were doing to him? Did they not know what their were depriving him of?_

“Let. Me. Out.” He forcely enunciated every word. 

“We’re not letting you out Peter.”

The voice came from the doorway and Peter whipped his head around to glare at Stiles. He whimpered as he took in the red puffy eyes before shaking his head. They were just going to throw him away anyway, what was the point in feeling bad.

“Why not? You let me out and I’ll leave you alone. That’s what you want.”

“No Peter, that’s not what we want! That’s what you want. You don’t want to have to deal with this. You want to hide away and let your wolf take over so you don’t have to be responsible for your actions!” Stiles yelled at him. “You’re so fucking self-destructive.” He finished off quietly.

Peter laughed as his disbelief broke through the fog and his beta form receded. He let his head fall to his chest as he shook his head.

“You won’t let me apologize. You won’t let me leave. You’ve got me locked in this cage and you’re railing at me and yet I’m the bad guy?” He crossed his legs, hoping to appear more poised than he felt. 

Tell him he would be stuck on the couch for the next week and he would have accepted that punishment. This? This felt like torture and the longer they forced him to stay locked behind the mountain ash the more he felt the need to retaliate. 

“Peter, you brought this upon yourself.” Stiles hissed at him as he came to stand beside Chris again.

“I see.” Peter was not usually one at a loss for words but he did not know how to explain that their solution, to hold him like this, was just as bad as what he had said, maybe even worse.

“Don’t be a little shit Peter. You know you struck to hurt with your words earlier. You cannot plead ignorance.” Chris tutted at him as he pulled Stiles firmly into his side.

“Did I try to plead ignorance? Not once. I even tried to apologise for it. You’re right, I should not have talked about the Nogitsune or Allison’s death. But this? Holding me captive behind mountain ash? I think you’ve more than struck right back at me. What’s next? Going to soak me in wolfsbane infused gasoline and set the match?” Peter growled at them but flinched back when Stiles took a step forward. 

Horror and dismay flashed across both his lovers faces at the sight of his flinch and Peter cringed. They were not supposed to see him weak like this. 

In the next instant Stiles was flicking an opening in the mountain ash and Peter flashed passed them to the backyard. He took himself to the edge of their property and let the fresh scent of the outdoors calm his turbulent emotions. 

He knew he needed to try and apologise again, that their intention behind the mountain ash was not to make him remember the fire - they are not cruel like that, like he is - but he could not make himself face them in that moment. He could hear them at the back door, whispering words that he did not let his ears pick up, and he kept his back to them. 

He was the one at fault, the crass one who brought up that Chris was in a relationship with the young man who had been possess-driven to kill his daughter. 

Like they were not all a little bit fucked up. It was why they worked well together.

Though Peter was undoubtedly the most messed up of them all. He turned slowly to look at his lovers who stood huddled together. He made his way to the pack porch and stood at the bottom of the steps as he waited for their verdict.

“I can’t just ignore what you said Peter.” Stiles told him and Chris nodded alongside him.

“We’re sorry we locked you up in mountain ash. That wasn’t, we weren’t trying to-”

“I know, I forgive you.” Peter cut Chris off as the man stumbled over his words. He did not want to hold a grudge against his lovers and he found it strangely easy to forgive them, and mean it. 

“We need some time apart Peter.” Chris told him.

It hurt but Peter could accept that. He could stay away, that was easier than being encircled in mountain ash.

“Okay. Can I come in to grab some things?” Peter asked. He knew of a nice hotel that he could stay at that used cleaners pleasant to his wolf senses.

“You don’t have to leave.” Stiles flailed out a hand as if to physically stop Peter, though Peter still stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“You need some time away from me, I can accept that, but I can’t stay in the guest bedroom or even just be in the house if I can’t be near you.” Peter admitted. 

Werewolves did not operate that way. They fought their anger away and then snuggled later. Or the Alpha handed down a punishment and they snuggled later. 

Werewolves were very tactile and the need to be close to and soothe the ones angry at them was forefront in their minds, so Peter would not be able to keep himself away if he were to stay. He would not want to even try but his lovers were asking it of him and that meant more than just a bedroom wall separating them. 

“We need to talk about this but I think we could all use some breathing room. I think maybe I’ll go stay with my dad for the night, get in some Stilinski family bonding.” Stiles smiled weakly at the two of them as he stepped back into the house. 

“I guess that just leaves me at the house. Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Chris asked and Peter would have kissed him if he thought Chris would accept it.

“I’m sure. Breathing room sounds good.” Peter slipped past Chris and made for their bedroom.

They all had wounds they needed to deal with. Peter hoped that the light of tomorrow would find them all feeling better.

Peter packed quickly and left. Thankfully the hotel had his favourite room free and he booked it for the night. He would renew it in the morning if he needed it for more nights. 

He plugged his phone in and stepped into the shower, letting the warmth of the water whisk away the tension in his muscles. He stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly and walked over to the bed, throwing off the blankets and sheets as he pulled out the spare blanket he’d packed away that smelled of home and his lovers.

It was not as good as being held in his lovers arms but the blanket cocooned him in their scents and he drifted off into a restless sleep.

He woke up about an hour later to his phone ringing and he blearily answered it. “Hello?”

“Come home.”

Peter was up and packing in the next moment, jumping into his sweats and running out the door. He checked out as quickly as he could and drove home, his heart racing.

He pulled up to the house and both Chris and Stiles’ cars were parked in the driveway. He did not care that they still had to talk, he just wanted to see his mates and hold them.

He was in the house with the door locked behind him and up the stairs in record time, slowly easing the door open to peer inside. 

Chris and Stiles were cuddled together, sitting up against the headboard and Peter ran and jumped onto them. He could not contain himself. 

He could feel tears prickling his eyes as they pulled him close, whimpers and whines escaping from him. They murmured love into his ears as they ran their hands through his hair and down his back, pulling him between the two of them. 

“I’m sorry.” Slipped out and Chris and Stiles whispered it back to him. 

He finally felt the daze he had been stuck in since he left the house earlier break away from him as his mates cradled him in their arms. His tears slipped out silently but Chris noticed them anyway, brushing them away and leaning in to kiss Peter.

“We need to talk later but for now I think we should all just sleep.” Chris told them as he turned off the bedside lamp and pulled the blankets up. 

It was almost too warm but Peter pulled Chris and Stiles tighter to him, running his hands along them and nuzzling them as best he could. He had been so scared he would lose them, scared he had pushed them away, that being in their arms was giving him a buzz.

It had been a long and trying day for all of them but Peter forced himself to stay awake so he could watch Chris and Stiles fall asleep. They were his and this fight had hit deep, and he knew he would have to admit to his faults later but for now he just basked in their presence.

He would do what needed to be done to earn their forgiveness but they were together and that was the first step.

Peter was able to fall asleep with his mates beside him and a contented smile on his face. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
